star_wars_gaming_nerdsfandomcom-20200213-history
LordPred
Description Currently known as (TrueSith)LordPred when he first joined the community of Star Wars: Empire at War years ago Pred joined a clan called (darkjedi) led by MasterDK a.k.a. darkone. During his time in (darkjedi) Pred's outlook on life became skewed. He realized that darkone was unfit to lead and Pred needing a source to fill his massive ego while feeling the rise of superiority in his veins grow, left (darkjedi) to start his own clan TrueSith, of which would one day become the now well known (TrueSith)LordPred. Rise of TrueSith For about a year before Pred's eventual downfall, he had studied the ways of the Sith with a single click of his finger as he read up on his lore from wookiepedia pages. His skills in Empire at War were ahead of his time, making him an okay decent player. This was a huge advantage added onto his levels of force mastery of being a 30 year old man on an RTS game playing with 12 year old kids. Pred thrived on power and influence, anything of corruption or disorder he hated with a passion. He had read and studied many pages of lore with the single click of a finger he endlessly consumed the knowledge of wookiepedia pages. TrueSith grew substantially and he recruited new Lords to stand by his side, some of which being (LordMIT, LordApp, LordPulv, LordBrezzic, LordKess and LordAcklay). Pred did end up recruiting someone by the name of Key who Pred saw as a threat in TrueStih and quickly had him banished. Little did Pred know that his rule was soon to be challenged. The imperialistic dictatorship of TrueSith came to a rising grind in 2009. A new player by the name of LordFazem was on the streets of EaW. Fall of TrueSith LordPulv who was on duty at the time met LordFazem and they quickly got into an argument over a match. Pred was swift to step in and denounce Fazem's importance of existence in the world. After days of being harassed by Fazem, Pred and his imperialistic ideals needed to attach a brand to Fazem mistakenly believing that Fazem was Key who was currently an old member of TrueSith after being shunned by The TrueSith Lord himself. Fazem using this to his advantage, lied and admitted to be Key. Pred foolishly taking the bait easily began to speak of his intelligence at seeing through disguises. Fazem pledged his life to Pred and asked to join the ranks of TrueSith. Only after this did Pred realize that Fazem and Key were two different people. Pred looking down at Fazem with pity said he would approve of Fazem's request only if Fazem did him a favor. He ordered Fazem to spy on an allied clan (DH) Demon Hunters, also the current residence of Key. As Fazem approached the DH website, he met Key and spent about an hour on their chatbox. Only after everyone logged off did Fazem notice that the pages to the DH website were unlocked and able to be edited by anyone. Fazem with a gleam in his eye and a grin on his face destroyed the DH website bit by bit and blamed it on Key. Only after that did Fazem approach the TrueSith website and do the same using Key's name. The next day with both clans in ruins, Pred was furious and put the TrueSith website on a lock down. As the TrueSith members began to log on, one by one they began to question how this could happen under Pred's leadership. About a day went by before Fazem returned to the scene of the crime. Pred and CryingDarthMaul (an EaW player) got into an argument in the nearly deserted forums of the TrueSith empire. They were bickering about who could have truly taken down these forums as they did not believe the user was really Key, but Pred insisted it was Key and predictably using his imperialistic ways told CryingDarthMaul that he was wrong and it wasn't someone using Key's name. Fazem needing to fill his own ego messaged CryingDarthMaul admitting to faking Key's name proving CryingDarthMaul right and LordPred wrong. Maul took this information to TrueSith immediately, but of course LordPred didn't believe him. Maul gave out the password to his account and told TrueSith members to logon it and see the message from Fazem themselves. LordPred didn't take his being wrong well and turned up a fit of rage. Pred was quick to ban LordFazem and a few others that he believed to be spies trying to feed off his dark side of the force. Pred looked upon his website realizing that all his studies had been erased by this terrorist attack, all his lore, his ranks, and some of his own apprentices thought TrueSith to finally be defeated which made him paranoid and his connection to the force to reach unbalanced proportions. His own members witnessed it themselves, Pred was wrong about something, and Pred was vulnerable... Reconstruction....Kinda Months went by as LordPred battled Fazem and other rebellious terrorists of EaW using his own Lords as shields to defend his weakening body. LordPred made many enemies during this time, and many members who had once questioned his leadership were either inactive by now or had left his dying empire. As conflict raised more chaos within the galaxy of EaW including a new clan known as DarkSith of which Fazem (now known as LordXendor) had discvored, new faces of Sith had come into being one of which was Ziemba, Pred took Ziemba under his wing and named him an official TrueSith member. Ziemba proving that Pred was inept in choosing wise apprentices anymore, turned into a child and quickly turned traitorous towards TrueSith creating his own clan called BotB to battle LordPred himself. Interesting enough, LordPred felt a disturbance in the force and kept to a quick understand that LordKess one of Pred's Lords, grew jealous of one of Pred's other Lords, LordMIT. Kess left to create his own clan called (ES) Expert Sith. Their knowledge of the force was weak at the time, but soon Kess grew in power and challenge Pred himself. Pred easily put down the BotB uprising led by Ziemba only to challenge LordKess in single hand combat. As Kess proved to be a bigger challenge than Pred could handle, he sent in his enforcer LordMIT to quickly put Kess in his place. Eventually Kess's army was grounded and TrueSith was triumphant. At this time though, Pred felt another disturbance in the force and could feel some of his powers return to him, his force choke levels were off the charts and he could power enough force lightning to charge entire ships. Using his returning powers, Pred prepped the TrueSith members for another war that he could feel to be at his front door soon. The War At the time of Pred's involvement with (ES) around 2010 there was another clan called (WG) Warrior's of Glory led by Chieftan, or better known as Chief. WG was the new clan on the block. WG openly challenged people of EaW and won. With Pred's vision of a united Sith Empire and galaxy finally starting to return to it's original state WG arose from out of the shadows and recruited one of Pred's lords, LordAcklay who became a commanding officer in WG. Enemies that had watched TrueSith and grown envious of the Empire's rule joined WG including LordFazem. Pred's paranoia grew to high amounts to where he created more sanctions on the current TrueSith member's spreading the word of Jesus Christ who was the Lord and Savior of TrueSith equal only to LordPred eventually forcing LordApp and LordBoba to leave the ranks of TrueSith and join the bolstered forces of WG. Months went on as Pred grew weak in the force and was no longer able to use Force Lightning. His strategies and winnings turned into losses. As those months continued, Pred grew angrier and angrier trying to grasp onto his lost connection to the force. He gathered his remaining forces and charged the WG website head on challenging Chieftan out in the open. As Chief's strength began to waver, he locked down the WG website preventing Pred or any other TrueSith from using the website. Pred considering this a victory, welcomed back LordApp with open arms only for App to quit and move onto LOD (a WG knockoff). He also accepted LordFazem who eventually left realizing that TrueSith was a shitty clan. It was believed that WG dried up on their website and withered away. This was also the time that the EaW glitch occurred preventing people from logging on thus killing the game multiplayer wise. Hate to come About a year had passed and it was now 2012. It was during these periods of the death of EaW and the movement of TrueSith to a game called NavyField, making TrueSith the newly respected TrueSailors that LordFazem decided to attack LordPred once and for all and end their long feuding hatred towards each other. A galaxy wide announcement was made on the holonet by LordFazem releasing a documentary about LordPred titled "Lord Faggotry Pred" describing Pred's lifestyle, actions, and reasons why. After the video was shown, and LordPred had seen it, he furiously lashed out at LordApp who at the current time was a member of LordFazem's galaxy renown DarkSith. This was the weapon to ultimately seal LordPred's downfall as a sith emperor. Anyone who had any remaining amount of respect realized the foolishness of their misguided mistakes. LordPred tried to destroy Fazem but realized that Fazem had grown too powerful and was untouchable. With the acceptance of his final defeat, LordPred secluded himself within the pixelated blocks of Minecraft only to one day try and establish his empire again, only to be greeted by LordFazem/LordXendor once more.